Usachi
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Chiaki is a master of games, and it was time the world knew it. It took a bit of work and cooperation with Hajime and Chihiro's help but together they make the first video to Chiaki's Youtube gaming channel. Hidden in the dorms of Hope's Peak and dealing with the insanity of their fellow classmates, it's going to take all Hajime has to make things flow smoothly.
1. Video 1-Introduction

Usachi

 **Author Notes: So...I love Danganronpa a bit too much, and Sen-well he wanted to do a series involving Chiaki. And apparently Youtube is the perfect solution to everything. Idea? Characters? Insanity? Check! Keep in mind this is kinda an alternate universe.**

 **There is no despair-no obsession over hope(looking at you Nagito) and though the characters are keeping their personalities and skills. (also Chihiro is using female pronouns though we know he's male.**

 **Because secrets.** **So shhh. Also here is no future apocalypse to worry about~ Now I do not own Danganronpa and I hope you guys enjoy this new series I'm doing with Sens help.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Um...is this on? Hey hey, Hajime, how do you know if the camera is on?"** She tilts her head slightly to the side, pouting slightly. Seeing her two friends behind the camera. **"It's already on you dummy. I'm holding it afterall."** Her classmate Hajime rolling his eyes and their upperclassman Chihiro chuckles.

The pink haired girl bobs her head. **"Oh, that makes sense. Well then."** She smiles now, bowing slightly to the camera before placing a hand to her chest as she makes her introduction. **"Hello. My name is Chiaki Nanami, and I'm here with the help of my friends Hajime and Chihiro to make a Youtube channel."**

She pauses for a moment, collecting the words she wants to say **"I really like games so I'll be doing a series of gameplays with several of my friends and classmates at school. It'll be really fun...I think."**

Hajime sighs, he should've done better with making the script with Chiaki, she's fumbling in that awkward way she does. **"You gotta be more confident..."** Chihiro patted the boys shoulder, trying to take the camera in his hands without getting in the way of the lens.

 **"It'll be ok. Chiaki-Chan why don't you let Hajime-Kun join you and talk about some of the rules for the channel."** The taller individual is practically pushed forward. **"Whoa-hey!"** He was not expecting her to be so strong.

Chiaki's smile grows a tad wider as the usually serious boy stumbles forward towards her. With an exasperated sigh he pats his clothes down. **"Was that necessary?"** Much to his dismay both girls spoke up with a cheerful **"Yep~"**

Knowing he lost...terribly, he straightens up, staring at the camera. **"So rules. Since Chihiro-San and I will be helping Chiaki with everything from comments to editing and gameplay and the fact that we want this to be a respectful channel. Keep the commentary pg."** It was going to be tough.

No doubt. There were always obnoxious trolls who wanted to ruin someones day to feel better or be spiteful. But he came up with the idea, and promised to help, so he was going to go in full force.

 **"This is going to be a channel where everyone is welcome, with a variety of videos. We will have videos meant for older audiences and cover more mature topics but we will give a rating or warning to keep people aware."** He counts off his fingers, trying to remember all of the agreed terms.

There weren't much, but he wanted to make sure everything was covered for this video. First impressions are important afterall, especially for a starting up channel. **"We will have friends joining us from time to time as well as-classmates that...have a hard time controlling themselves."**

It was an understantement of a lifetime...Hajime could name several that would need to be censored or not be invited at all.. **."Again we will put some sort of description and rating for when they show up. Though we're not responsible for any insanity it may bring."**

Chihiro giggles, those gameplays are going to be crazy. She can already tell especially if any of her classmates show up, actually any classmates added to the fray is bound to be nothing but chaotic.

 **"Also though Chiaki is going to play a lot of classic games she knows, she will also do blind playthroughs...meaning no spoilers. Again Chihiro-San and I are going to be in this and won't hesitate to ban people off the channel."** With a final exhale, he looks towards the pinkette.

Giving her a slight nod towards the camera. **"Um we're pretty sure that's it for rules sake, but we may add stuff as we go on."** From behind the camera Chihiro gives a thumbs up, signaling that she needed to head out.

Despite the programmer being passionate about setting up Chiaki's channel-there were still exams to worry about. **"So when we see you guys next time we'll be starting our first official game video. Not sure what it's going to be yet. But regardless thank you all for watching. Bye~"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Yay first chappy is done. Way things are going to go at least in the beginning, is that the chapters will display when the 'camera' is on and we're seeing what happens. Since this is literally Chiaki's youtube gaming channel~**

 **If you guys want- tell us what games you'd be interested in seeing, as well as which characters you'd be super pumped into having. Keep in mind that for now only the second game characters will be used and If I dont know the game-i won't use it.**

 **It will be interesting what pops up though. And in general certain characters have to have a good reason to be invited to play. A good example being, Sen wants Murkuro...but she doesn't know Chiaki or interact with anyone to where she would do a gameplay with her.**

 **So I'm not doing one with her right off the bat(if ever.) Well if you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I love seeing the support you guys give. But if not its fine since I'll enjoy it regardless~**


	2. Video 2-Galactica

Usachi

 **Author Notes: Squueee already people are checking out this series~ I'm so excited to write but hmm what game to choose from? So many decisions, so little time. Welp let's see what goes on.**

 **First though. Thanks for all the support for the series so far! I was surprised to see people liking the first chappy and I'm glad to see some people putting their input as well~ I do not own Danganronpa nor any other references made!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Testing testing...ok we're good~ Hi this is Chiaki, and welcome to Ushachi~ Once again I'm here with my friends Hajime and Chihiro-San. There, I got the introduction...I think."** Hajime facepalms next to his friend.

Though it was slightly better then their first video, she still forgot parts. **"Chiaki...what game are we playing today, and also Usachi?"** Her mouth opens widely. **"Oh yeah. Usachi is a combination of my name and our classrooms' mascot Usagi-the magical girl bunny rabbit. I thought that'd be a good name for the channel."**

Chihiro giggles behind the camera before swiftly moving to the front of the camera with said plushy. **"Isn't it cute? We were talking about it last night."** In all honest Hajime didn't think it was that cute, but he could understand why some of his classmates liked it. With his senior moving back to the back he clears his throat.

 **"Again...game for today we're going back to the classics, or more specifically Chiaki's favorite game of all time. Why it's her favorite-I don't know. It's Galactica. We have a ps2 arcade game disc that has it on here. As much as Chiaki would love the Game Girls console or arcade machine...we're not doing that."** She pouts.

Huffing away she goes to the game, setting it up. **"It wouldn't have been That hard Hajime."** He deadpans, hands on hips. **"Excuse me but may i remind you we're not only on a tight schedule with exams coming up but also a seriously limited budget. I've done the math Chiaki. Right now we can't do it."**

Grumbling slightly under her breath she turns the game on. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance. Her partner in gaming sighs, they've been debating this the last couple days now.

He lifts his hands in surrender. **"I promise you that when we have the time and money we'll go and do an actual arcade game marathon ok?"** A small smile comes on her lips as she hands him the controller. **"Ok."** Rolling his eyes he grabs it.

 **"Pain in the neck. So as mentioned before, Chiaki loves this game-it's her literal obsession. Me on the other hand, I've played this game as a kid, but it really hasn't been my go to."** The instrumentals ring through the room, and Chiaki bops her head slightly to the tune.

Her fingers instinctively grips the controller. **"I was actually surprised, because on my first day of school he was the only one who was familiar with the game. It made me really happy."** Quickly she goes through the menu, pressing the two player option.

Hajime rubs the back of his neck. **"Originally Chihiro- San-thumbs up to her wanted to do a competition series between me and Chiaki...but seeing how she's the Ultimate Gamer and this is her favorite game of all time...it's not happening. It wouldn't be a contest. I'd get crushed."** Chihiro could only shrug behind the camera.

Honestly with Chiaki it's hard to remember she's the Ultimate Gamer, when there's no console in her hand-you'd think she was the Ultimate Sleeper. **"I-i'm sorry. But that's why I messed with the game disc, so Chiaki has a way harder difficulty."**

Unlike the usual startup, instead of it just being player 1 and 2. there was now names for the two players. Specifically Usachi and Hajime. Chihiro literally customized the whole game for them. And by the time she's edited this episode, everyone will be able to see the actual game.

 **"Game on!"** Hajime was first to go, and thanks to Chihiro's magic touch, his usual white spaceship was a beige with a a chibi head of Hajime on it. **"Oh that's so cute Chihiro."** Hajime chuckled as Chiaki nearly glued her eyeballs to the screen.

He had to literally tug her away via cat hoodie and even then her eyes were still glittering orbs or excitement. A huge contrast to what the boy was used to...But it was better then her taking a nap on him.

Again. **"Oh and another thing that Hajime and Chiaki didn't mention is that unlike the usual gameplay. The players are going to keep playing until they lose all of their lives. Instead of just swapping back and forth."**

And for that Hajime was even more grateful. He knew for a fact that Chiaki was going to get farther than him, and this would be a long gameplay. **"Chihiro-San is going to remind me to do some serious editing in this video-so you guys aren't stuck here for hours upon hours on end."** Chiaki held her knees as she watched.

 **"You're doing pretty good Hajime. I thought you said you didn't play much."** He snorts, bumping her shoulder as he jerked to the left. **"Compared to you I don't play much."** She sticks her tongue out at him causing him to laugh...before pouting as he dies.

Losing life number 1 of three at stage 4. **"As much as I'd love to do late night video game marathons. I can't afford to let my grades slip-especially since i'm here at school via scholarship. But uh. Chihiro-San. Did you customize the enemies designs too? These don't look familiar."**

The programmer giggles at her underclassman's confused expression. Sure it had been a long time since he's played, but he recalled the enemies looking like bugs(don't even get him started on the idea of bug creatures in space shooting at his space ship.)

 **"Yes. Chiaki said she wanted the game to be a bit more special than usual. Since this is our official first gameplay. So i thought i'd change the enemies and give them a custom skins."** He had no clue How, since this was a retro-old school game, on an old console. But he dare not ask.

Knowing it'd be a waste of time seeing how he's not too knowledgeable in tech-let alone hacking and designing games from the inside out and still somehow getting it to play with little to no issues. **"Ok fair...but did you have to make the enemies demonic looking panda bears? What the hel-er I mean heck?"**

Both girls giggle, Hajime caught himself-and that reminded Chiaki. **"Good save Hajime. Otherwise you'd have to pay up.** He groans in agony. **"Why did I agree to such a dumb rule again? And you still didn't answer my question Chihiro-San."** It took a moment to calm her chuckles but she did respond.

 **"So after the intro video. All of us decided that should there be any swears, not only would it get bleeped out but that person also has to pay up five dollars per swear. And Hajime, the panda is the mascot for my class."** Rolling his eyes he retorts-

Still somehow managing to multitask pretty well. **"Yes I know that you based it on your mascot. But it still doesn't explain the demonic aura, the evil red eye, or even the fact it looks like a plushy advertising Cruella De Ville's hair style."** Chiaki claps her hands now that the image is burned in her mind.

Props to the guy. **"I love that movie~ But you are right."** Sheepishly Chihiro rubs her cheek, a habit she's gotten from her friend Makoto. **"Well...that's because one of my classmates Junko ended up taking the panda plush of our mascot and gave it a total makeover. Becoming what you now see on the screen."**

He opens his mouth, ready to question how the girl known as the Ultimate Fashionista could make such an abomination-only to sulk when life number two dies at stage 7. **"Shoot. Last life."** It was getting harder now. **"Come on Hajime!"** Chiaki was fully alert and functioning.

It was really weird and really distracting. Much too soon though, the poor guy sneezes, costing him his last life. **"No! Just two away and then I'd be in stage 8."** Sighing in defeat he backs a bit. Letting Chiaki move closer to the center.

Bouncing on the ground she presses play, smiling brightly at her little pink ship with her face on it. Sitting back Hajime takes out a stopwatch. **"I'm timing this. See how long Chiaki plays until she loses or beats the game. And at this point we're going to be cutting up the gameplay. See you if I'm still awake."**

 _1 hour later._

 **"Chiaki hasn't lost any lives on stage 36. How are you holding up Chihiro-San?"** She gives him the thumbs up. They were all still going strong, wide and awake.

 _2-hours later._

The screen fizzes out to Chihiro sitting next to Chiaki, before the sound of a door opening is heard. **"Oh welcome back Hajime~ What's for dinner?"** Chiaki who hasn't moved an inch from her spot sniffs the air. **"Pizza?"**

Hajime chuckles. **"Yep. Fortunately lacking in any of Teruteru's mischief. What's the time and stage?"** Humming his upperclasswoman picks up the stopwatch, glancing both at it and the game's screen.

 **"2 hours-10 minutes and stage 68 from the looks of it. And she hasn't lost a single life yet-wow~ Um how many stages are you going to do Chiaki? Chiaki?"**

 _3 hours later._

 **"Guess it's just you and me guys. As Hajime fell asleep and Chihiro had to go back to her dorm. Looks like I beat the game at 3 hours and 2 minutes. So I guess that's it.**

 **Um Thank you all so much for sticking with us and for giving me a chance to play my favorite game of all time. It was really nice to see you all commenting and giving us support when we haven't really started.**

 **I know Hajime is doing his best to make things easier for me and Chihiro and it was so much fun just doing this. So i'm so excited to see what plans fall into the future. I'll see you guys soon bye and thank you again!"**

Chiaki beaming at the screen, hand held over her heart she stands, walking to the camera. Before giggling and pointing said camera down at Hajime who was on the floor right next to where she was seated. It was the last image to be seen before the video end.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoo it's been awhile but this chapter got finished at last. I started this last month but with school/work and the annual holiday one shots I had to put this poor baby on the back burner.**

 **Can't rush perfection after all~ I'm so happy with how this turned out as well as people actually taking an interest in this story. Guys thank you so much for the support as it means a ton. Favs/follows/reviews or even just reading it truly makes my day.**

 **If you guys want pm or comment people you want to see in this story(you know if it makes sense) and possible games. I won't go out of my way to research game titles I don't know, but it'd be interesting to see if I recognize any games and what I can do.**

 **In general I'm just a curious little snoop ^_^~ But in all seriousness that's it for now folks. Truly going to end it here, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time. Tchao for now.**


	3. Video 3-Tattletail Part 1

Usachi

 **Author Notes: I'm baaaaccckkk~ I love this series so much, both Danganronpa and Usachi. If I wasn't so busy with all the other stories and just life in general I'd be working on this nonstop.** **Especially since i'm glad that people are enjoying this series as much as I do.**

 **I've only done two chapters and already I see so many checking out the story and reviews of people who are throwing ideas and one specific character that I knew was going to be mentioned the moment I brought in the swear jar. Thank you all so much!~ I do not own Danganronpa.**

3rd P.O.V

 _ **Warning...the game about the be shown is not for young ages or those who like horror games. Please do not continue or send angry comments. We don't want to read it.**_

 _ **But under the circumstances of this video a separate one with some of this video's content will be uploaded at a later time that is safe for kids and those with faint hearts. Otherwise please enjoy~**_

 **"Ok Chiaki you're good~"** The pink haired gamer giggled at her camera woman. **"Thanks Chihiro! Hi guys, welcome back to Usachi! I'm Chiaki and...Hajime? Hajimeee. You need to say hi."**

Next to her was her co-player who could only sigh as Chiaki poked him in the cheek. All while calling his name. **"Stop Chiaki. I'm trying not to spill."** With a smile she shakes her head softly. Typical Hajime, the headstrong perfectionist. Who could only grumble under his breath.

 **"Sorry about the weird intro guys. But if your looking at the date we uploaded you'd see it's gonna be close to Easter. While talking about potential gameplays, we thought it'd be fun to do a combination of a gameplay and celebration. Chihiro could you lower the camera a bit?"** Eggs.

Alongside cups full of different colored liquids. With what looks like white colored crayons, and a cup of sparkles? The tall boy was stirring each colorful concoction, making sure the tablets seen within melted fully.

 **"Hajime is setting up our Easter eggs preparation station or EEPS for short. Also he's still recovering from this mornings class so he's a bit...out of it."** The programmer blinks at the news. Surprised. **"Wait. What happened this morning?"**

A wince escaped the pink haired girl, while her partner started grumbling. **"So um...this morning while I was sleeping during class. Our teacher had us pair up for a bonding assignment..."** For a moment Chiaki pauses, trying to form the right words. She wasn't there to see it afterall.

Only for Hajime to sigh, he really needed a cup of coffee if he was going to survive the next few days. **"Let's set up the game and eggs before continuing. Sorry everyone for being a bit out of it. Chiaki is playing a game called Tattletail while I make some Easter eggs for tomorrow nights egg hunt."**

Humming Usachi's star gamer does as requested, talking as she puts on her headset. **"We were looking for some sort of Easter base game but we couldn't really think of one. But one of our friends Sonia recommended this game to play. It'll be fun...I think."** Hajime disagreed entirely.

As much as he liked Sonia...her taste in things were a bit out there. The girl looks at serial killer books for crying out loud! But no one says no to the princess. Especially when she has the sparkling eyes out.

 **"Remember this is supposed to be a horror game. And it's not even the right holiday! This game takes place around Christmas time!"** Both girls shared a giggle, making the poor boy regret ever allowing this to go through.

Sonia better appreciate the fact that he took her consideration to heart. But next time he will definitely make sure to do more game hunting before going to friends for game options.

Chihiro pipes up as she stations the camera to where she didn't have to hold it, and actually jump in on the fun. **"At least there are eggs in this game, from what I saw on the screenshots anyways. Plus there were some questions people had for us that we felt would be a good time to answer."** He forgot about that.

 **"Oh no."** Groaning Hajime scratches his head as the game pops up. Already it looks disturbing with the fidgety screen and shadowy furby like silhouette in the background. **"What colors are you guys going to be doing?"**

Immediately Chiaki presses play, keeping her eyes on the screen. Controller tightly in her grasp as she hunches a bit. She soon loses her sense of reality as December 20th, 1998 pops onto the screen. **"Hmm I'll do green~"** The other egg gets dumped in yellow.

Not bothering to answer since he saw his friend go into game mode. **"Now back to the story Chiaki was talking about earlier. We got a teacher who acts like a super mom and really cares about her students(a bit too much in my opinion) and often does random pair ups so we hang out with different classmates."**

She meant well...she really truly did. Hajime saw that every time she came in and smiled at the class. However that doesn't mean her plans are always doing good. In fact it usually ends up terribly, especially for him.

 **"Every week we do a ' _Follow the leader'_ type of deal where one person got to pick an activity we got to do. Today...I worked with Ibuki."** Chihiro dumped another egg into one of the cups, before turning her attention the the cute little purple creature on the screen. **"Isn't she a musician? I heard my friend Sayaka mention her."**

Of course the pop idol would mention her, since the pair usually worked together for concerts and other school activities. It was actually surprising that the pair got along as well as they did, since they seemed like complete opposites.

Hajime rubs his face, feeling years older. Not only was he tired since he didn't sleep well the night before but today's get together assignment really wore him out. His head was killing him.

 **"Yeah. And she's really talented, but her taste in music is a bit too extreme for me. Metal with blazing guitar solos. Plus she's weird. Good weird but still weird. Always saying 'Good Nom Nom Nomming to me. Today she decided to put me on the drums and teach me how to play."**

Compared to what he could've dealt with, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. And Chihiro could only tilt her head as she waited for him to continue. **"It went ok, and I have major respect for those who play instruments. Then Ibuki played me her current song draft and it's... a work in progress."** Even she agreed.

Considering he passed out from the sheer intensity of her singing, guitar playing and amps blasting in his ears. She even broke a guitar string from it! **"Wait wait. You fainted?"** It wasn't his most masculine moment.

 **"AH!** " The pair jumped in fright, shrieking along with Chiaki. And neither was this. **"Oh...I died."** Panting Hajime grabs his chest, glaring at the screen as Chiaki's now in some sort of child's bedroom. **"That was so not necessary!"**

Exhaling Chihiro pulls out her nice dark green egg, satisfied, replacing it with another clean white one. They had a lot to do. **"Why are there red eyes? What is that!?"** A sharp sound echoed into the room, startling the poor guy.

Chiaki shhes him, narrowing her eyes as she tries to avoid another death. **"So yeah, that was my day. Now what questions are you talking about?"** Chihiro chuckles, before scooching out of the frame. Only to return a moment later with her laptop.

 **"So some people were curious about us, since we're a new channel and all. Starting with a guest user wondering what you meant by scholarship."** He could only blink at the question. It wasn't that Hajime didn't mind answering it, it just didn't seem like a big deal.

Or to him anyways. **"Ok then. At the school we go to, students are divided into two categories. Those with a serious skill and are personally invited with given scholarships to increase those skills. The other is regular people who have to take a difficult exam and then pay huge amounts."** He shrugged continuing.

 **"I'm part of the second group with no special talent or skills, but because of how well I did on a mock exam I ended up being recruited by the principal. i'm actually able to attend for free so long as I keep my grades up as well as act as a sort of dorm monitor. But if the grades slip, I'll either have to pay or get kicked out."**

Taking out his yellow egg, seeing a nice butter yellow-he dumps it in the red. **"Next question?"** He waits for his upperclassman to respond, as he checks eggs and dispenses them onto a drying rack. **"Chihiro-San?"** Her face was beet red, which made him concerned. **"What's wrong?"**

He glances at her screen. Only to blush as well as he slams the computer shut, murmuring a small apology to her before pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache was only getting worse at this rate.

 **"Seriously, after this we're doing some major filtering once we finish this. Guys...what part of keeping it pg did you not understand?! Ugh How are you doing Chia-! Why did that egg have used bandages in it? What the heck!?"** The gamer could only shrug, unable to answer.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Stopping it there~ I made such a long chapter that it's getting split up into 2 more manageable ones. Fortunately that means you guys will be getting a two for one deal~**

 **So odd choice for celebrating Easter but hey, i like it, and it was the best I could do under time restraints. Anyways I hope you guys like this so far, please feel free to fav/follow reivew I'd appreciate it~ Tchao for now!**


	4. Video 3-Tattletail Part 2

Usachi

 **Author Notes: Part 2 for tattletail is here~ See everyone, I told you i'd have it ready for today! And on that note thanks to everyone's support so far, it's really cool how you guys are liking this story since this was made on a random whim i had been thinking ever since I played Danga 2~**

 **I'm gonna stop on my tear faced glee and just let you guys get in on the chapter. I do not own Danganronpa(wait...did i write that in the beginning of last chapter? If not I apologize!)**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Not willing to tell Hajime that there were other things she found that were just as gross or odd. **"What's that on the tv?"** The colored eggs were temporarily forgotten, he watches the screen.

Paling as his friend investigates the various camera options. **"Tattletail Comm Public 10. 22. 98?"** Cams 1-9, each with a word in capital letters next to each number. His face scrunches up as a bunch of voices and drum beats blast when Chiaki presses the play button.

 **"Is this a recorded advertisement?"** His eyes widen in shock and horror as she flickers through each little camera area. Finding himself with chills specifically at Cam7: Friends. **"Why is there a body there!? What is wrong with this game?"** He was going to kill Sonia.

Why did he let the girls convince him to have this game as today's gameplay?! Never will he ever look at stuffed animals-especially furbys the same way...EVER again. **"Look Hajime-make eggs like those!"** Sitting there, he gives Chiaki a look.

She wasn't even remotely disturbed over the fact that the little tattletail things had no pupils in their eyes as what looks to be legs from a human body stuck out behind furniture in the various angles he was seeing.

He could only face palm in disbelief. **"Worst advertisement ever."** Not able to handle what he just witnessed he goes back to his eggs. Trying to get the horrifying images out of his mind.

As soon as he's back in his room, he's setting all of his stuffed animals on fire. **"Those cupcakes look good."** Chihiro was now engrossed with watching. Only glancing down now and again to switch out eggs. Flinching as a scary instrumental started playing.

Another shriek escaped the two girls as a giant brown tattletail jumpscares them. With the poor programmer leaping into Hajime, causing both of them to fall onto the floor. **"Stop that!"** Hajime's terrified shout is ignored as Chiaki is right back to the beginning of the night. Making her pout.

 **"Wow December 24th? Didn't the game start on the 20th? You got pretty far already~"** Hajime couldn't help but agree with his senior. Chiaki within not even an hour managed to what looks to be 4 chapters/levels. **"Either this is a short game or Chiaki is breezing through this."**

Sitting up Hajime claps his hands, having had enough. **"That's it. I'm taking a break and dumping out the vinegar. While also getting dinner. Anything you want me to ask Teruteru to make?"** Neither girl had a preference, leaving him to sigh and leave.

Unaware of just what he left them alone with. **"So now you're just fetch questing? Wonder what all this stuff is for."** Chiaki had been on a series of missions with the little purple toy.

Giving it food, brushing its fur as well as charging it. All while collecting eggs, playing hide and seek with the other versions of her Christmas gift on top of avoiding Mama Tattletail.

In her opinion the atmosphere was good, and the different sound effects that went on had a disturbing feel. The game didn't really scare her, but those moments where she died gave her a startle. Hajime reacted more than her, and he wasn't even playing the game.

 **"No clue. I've collected cupcakes, christmas lights from the tree, and candles. I wonder what...oh. Yeah. Now I see why Sonia likes this game so much."** Just as she moved down to the basement, there, past the doorway was the Christmas tree lights.

Displayed in a seance circle, with four different colored tattletails positioned within. **"Well at least we know why you needed them so much."** Nodding in agreement Chiaki places the candles down.

Each one in front of the furby look alikes. **"Let tattletail join? Ok."** Not at all concerned she places her chatty friend down, before manually lighting each and every candle.

 **"What do you think this will do Chihiro?"** Her fellow student could only shrug, not sure as to what will happen. Then suddenly the chanting in the game got louder. **"No more Mama. No more Mama."** It repeated itself over, and over...

 _...30 Minutes Later..._

A knock is heard off screen. **"Hey guys. I'm back. Teruteru made...some...pasta?"** Hajime wasn't sure what the blazes he was looking at right now. **"No more Mama. No More Mama. NO More Mama."** Chihiro and Chiaki were sitting. **"Girls? What's going on?"**

Facing each other they repeated the lines. Chanting in harmony with the little tattletails on the game. They kept staring, unblinking at each other, continuing their mantra, getting louder, more aggressive. Suddenly the lights went off, causing him to jump.

The only light to be found were the two candles in front of his classmates. **"Ok you guys knock it off! This-this isn't funny."** His gaze turned towards Chiaki's now rattling closet. **"What the hell?"** At this point he didn't realize he swore. He was freaking out.

When the closet slammed open by itself, revealing a giant familiar looking tattletail, Hajime lost it **. "AHHHHHHH!"** He bolts right out the door, dropping everyones take out boxes. **"Mama's coming~"** It was silent for a minute...then two.

Before the two girls break out with laughter. **"We did it!"** A high five is shared as Chihiro claps twice, causing the lights to flicker back on. **"Sorry everyone. I know that was really mean but we couldn't help it. As soon as Sonia told us about this game, we wanted to try pranking Hajime. Though...I think we went too far."**

Finally calming down Chiaki once more marches on with her gameplay, all while Chihiro moves the camera. Leading it to the Mama Tattletail plush. Nearly a perfect replica to the game.

 **"Apparently...Sonia-San really liked the game and its lore, so she bought a bunch of these, letting us borrow one for this prank. Hajime back on April 1st, had helped one of our friends Kazuichi with these food catapults that nailed everyone with gross foods Teruteru made. So this was payback."**

Chiaki was probably one of the only people other then the lucky students who were completely unaffected by it. **"Hmm Christmas Day."** Chihiro wasn't so lucky. She got hit with ironically pasta, alongside her friend Mondo. **"Wow...it's daylight."** Chihiro blinks at her friend, surprised as she sits back down.

 **"It looks nice, though we still don't see any other people in the game. We see the photos, but no one in them."** A small gasp Chiaki as she clicks on the stocking over in the living room. **"That's the last egg"**

A hum escapes the gamer. She dealt with the evil Mama monster, all of the furby's that had been in the last two or so chapters were gift wrapped. And her latest assignment was to open her present.

Music box instrumentals started playing in the background, so she went to open her gift. The same wrapping paper as the first chapter. **"Think tattletail will be inside it?"** There was only one way to find out.

When the creepy tense music started playing Chiaki prepared herself for another jumpscare and immediate game over. Chihiro watched on, eager to see for herself, before something landed on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and a scream escaped. Which made Chiaki jump and throw her controller. **"EEEKKKE!"**

The pair turned around. It was a skeleton hand...held by Hajime with an annoyed expression. **"For the last time I didn't help Kazuichi-I was trying to stop him from launching the darn things. But he had Nekomaru and Akane helping him. So I was running from them, while trying to stop him."** Huffy he puts the hand down.

 **"Where did you get that?!"** A snort him escapes as Chiaki's eyes widen in realization. **"Is that Mr. Sans's hand from science class?"** Her reply is a nod, though Hajime refuses to call the fake skeleton something from one of her videogames.

Let alone THAT game. **"For the record, I already knew what you were planning."** His comment causes the two to pout, they thought they were so sly. **"Found the mama abomination while I was setting up the equipment earlier. Then Sonia started gushing about the game while showing me her collection."**

He was ready for their prank, though it was an accident. As soon as he asked Sonia and she started talking, stating the girls were borrowing one of them, it didn't take long to connect the dots on their little joke.

Though a lot of the game did scare him for real, the props and Sonia spoiling the game gave him an edge. There was also no way he was going to take the fall for Kazuichi's stupidity. Still... he felt there was need to make a point.

 **"Well played Hajime."** Receiving a slight applause he bows, before sitting down to join them. Pulling out a five and dropping it into the swear jar. **"There. That's one swear for our vacation."** A chuckle rings through the group.

The saltiness dissipates as Chiaki opens her present. **"Yep. It's tattletail. And another present."** A golden flashlight, and a tag attached to the toy. **"Kinda lack luster considering the things you had to go through..."**

Hajime shakes his head before grabbing his dinner. handing out the real takeout boxes he brought, unlike the empty boxes that he just dumped when he _'ran away'._ **"Wake up your mom? What has she been in a coma the last five fricking nights?"** Not really able to come up with an explanation, Chiaki just does as told.

The trio wait in anticipation as the music kicks in again. Waiting, and waiting till finally. **"Thank you."** The screen turns white alongside a faint yawn. **"Is that it?"** Sure enough a second later the credits pop.

 **"Guess it was a good thing I collected all the eggs then? Speaking of which, how did yours come out?** " Hajime gives her a look, before handing her a purple egg with gemstone eyes **. "According the Sonia if you didn't collect the eggs, Mama Tattletail would've killed you."**

Another hum comes from his friend. **"Make sense. These look really good."** It was a rainbow of eggs, some with sparkles, others with gemstones, and some with funky patterns and multi colors. **"This should be enough for the egg hunt. I think we should call it though. Hajime, Chiaki?** " Stretching, the boy yawns, tired.

 **"Yeah. So thanks to everyone who watched. As shown at the start of the video. We're gonna make a separate, non scary version of this that'll be uploaded at a later date."**

Chiaki pipes in now, turning off her computer. **"Thank you to Sonia for the suggestion and everyone who's been watching so far. We really appreciate it! Be sure to send us messages so we can communicate with you all!"**

A hand over her heart she smiles at the screen, while Chihiro waves before helping Hajime gather the eggs. **"This was a lot of fun~ We'll have to see what our next game is...Hope to see you all soon. "**

 **To be continued~**

 **Author Notes: And that my dear readers and friends is a wrap~ A lovely end to an easter two shot. Hopefully you guys are liking this so far. I know a lot of you wanted Sonia to show up, and though i didn't bring her in, she was mentioned and even recommended this game for the group.**

 **I think she'd enjoy it immensely, not bad for a flash of inspiration. But that's gonna be it for now. Guys if you enjoy this, please feel free to fav/follow/review~ Tchao for now and happy easter!**


	5. Video 4-Ronpadangan Part 1

Usachi

 **Author Notes: It's been too long~ Especially now that Sen wants another Dangan Series. Seriously I just finished a long ongoing three year story-HOW DO I HAVE MORE WORK TO DO!? *smashes head against wall* WHHHYYYYY!?**

 **Ugh. No rest for the weary it seems. Now...question is what game should I pick to play? I've been playing a huge variety late-...oh. Oh I know Very well what game I should play. Mehehehee...I do not own Danganronpa.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **Warning...the game going to be shown in today's video is not suited for young viewers or those who do not like dark themes or mature content. Please do not continue or send angry comments. We don't want to read it.**_

 _ **Depending on the views and if we feel like it this game might be a long series and as such will continue to have such warnings presented at the start of the video. Thank you.**_

 ***** Cute little chime begins to play *****

 **Usachi-usausa usachi. We love to play- you and me~**

 **Usachi Usachi. Here we are 1-2-3.**

 **Usa-us-us-usachi What game to play?**

 **We shall see~**

Hajime and Chiaki faze in, clapping as the little jingle and animated intro ends. **"Awesome job Chihiro. It's adorable."** Cutesy was the first thing that came to Hajime's mind when he heard it.

And with the animation-well he couldn't help but admire the love and incredible work his upper classmate did, and in such a short time to. It really was a nice surprise. **"Thank you."** The young programmer giggled behind the camera, a small rosy blush on her cheeks.

Chiaki was bouncing in her seat, internally squealing at the adorable intro. **"I love it! But who is it that's singing? I know you chibified the voices but it still sounds like someone familiar singing."**

The tall male student raises his eyebrow down at his pink haired classmate. **"Chibified?"** Chiaki simply nodded, as if she didn't just create a new term to use in her own personal dictionary before turning her attention back to Chihiro.

Who was still hiding behind the camera. **"I got help from my classmate Sayaka and I think one of your classmates-Ibuki?"** Hajime ahhed in understanding, it made sense to him now.

 **"Well if Ibuki and Sayaka are watching this-we want to say thank you so much for our new intro. It sounds great and we really appreciate it."** Chiaki intertwined her fingers, feeling extra pumped today.

Neither her or Hajime were prepared for it, but they were glad they now had it for their youtube channel. **"Today's going to be extra fun-especially since we're going to be playing one of your favorite games-right Hajime?"**

He scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little sheepish. **"Yeah. To be honest I wasn't sure if we should play it on the channel because of its dark and mature themes...but Chiaki has never heard of it and wanted to do a lets play."** Chiaki was determined to show the world this precious gem of a game.

 **"What most people don't know is that Hajime can be really picky when it comes to stuff, so the fact that this is a favorite of his is more than enough for me. Let's fire it up."** Hajime tugged his collar, not sure how this was going to go, but at this point it was too late for him to protest.

All he could do was sit down next to his gaming friend and continue talking to the camera while Chiaki suited up. Sweat began to fall from his forehead as Chiaki game a battle cry while placing on her headset.

 **"So this is a one player game called Ronpadangan and is sorta like a mystery visual novel series. Real deep story, good characters, with mini games and puzzles to solve. And well...i'm sorry in advanced Chiaki."**

He places a hand on her shoulder, patting it while she tilts her head up at him in confusion. **"Why? It sounds good to me."** Hajime tries to smile but it's extremely forced. Chihiro herself joined the fray poking and trying to help Chiaki get answers out of the usually serious student.

 **"You'll...see soon enough. This is one game where I don't recommend spoilers-but it's a long game. Like really long. With a good couple of twists. Again...I'm sorry in advance."** With the ominous warning Chiaki dives, in her trust controller ready for battle.

Waiting patiently as the game developer logos popped into the screen, before blinking at the intro. The first thing that caught her attention was the fast pace music beating against her eardrums. **"Was that a bipedal cat? Why is it red and blue?"**

She did her best, the proclaimed Ultimate gamer swept over the intro-trying the analyze every character and the glorious visuals that came into screen. But as soon as it came-it ended.

 **Ronpadangan~**

 **Start**

Already in two minutes Chiaki was hooked and was eager to play. With Chihiro right beside her, equally invested. **"So how this gameplay is going to go...is Chiaki is going to handle the reins unless she get's stuck. I will give her hints or give her some info that won't be spoilers and go from there."**

There were a few other things that he needed to mention-but right now he had to see if Chiaki was even going to make it past the prologue and tutorial segments. **"My name is Nagei Matoko."** Chiaki blinked, surprised. **"Oh-there's voice acting."** Chihiro clapped, smiling at the screen as realization took hold.

 **"He looks a lot like my friend Makoto!"** Hajime snorts, amused. Up until now he never thought about the resemblance, but now that she pointed it out...it was uncanny.

Granted Hajime only saw Makoto a couple times around the school-but he could see it. If Makoto was a bit taller, slimmer and had dark maroon brown hair they would've been twins. **"He looks like Makoto and Nagito had a baby and took their jackets."** Hajime sputtered at Chiaki's comment. **"What?!"**

Both of his partners laugh at his reaction. It took him a moment to collect his voice, and another several to return and reality only to stare at Chiaki in a new light. **"Ok you're spending WAY too much time with Sonia and Ibuki. Because that just came out of nowhere."** He was glad he wasn't drinking anything.

Otherwise it'd be a royal mess to clean up. **"Wait a second..."** Chiaki drops the controller, narrowing her eyes. The newly established youtuber stared at her male friend, making his uncomfortable.

 **"What?"** She stayed that way, leaving her game temporarily frozen. The programmer looked between the two friends before glancing at the screen, reading the text out loud to herself.

 _ **"Here at Crowned Faith's University only the best of the best-the Ultimates in their field are allowed here. Should they graduate they're set for life. How could I pass up this opportunity?"**_

Chiaki found her interest rise as she continued reading, and it was so easy for her to see the parallels...and the extreme changes added. **"So is this inspired by Hopes Peak?"** Sure Hope's Peak was a strict private school-but there was no way it was anywhere near this extreme. At least she thought so.

A grin formed on her friend's face, he had been hoping Chiaki caught on. To anyone who didn't attend HPA or knew about it's crazy rules would've just thought it was a purely fiction based story by a sadist.

 **"Ironically the creator of this game was a student who was part of Hopes Peak tech division. Apparently he started making it after having a random nightmare about the school. He even took the mascots and some of his classmates as inspiration-his friends even helped with making it."**

It was pretty cool tidbit Hajime found out when he discovered it a couple years ago. So gripped with the story and developed characters he went binge researching and was hooked. Even more funny was the fact that Hajime's crazy obsession started by pure luck.

Just one day he was randomly checking out one of the youtubers he had recently subscribed to just to watch the playthrough before getting it as a Christmas gift from one of his old middle school classmates.

There were some characters in this game that Hajime could relate to...emotionally speaking, and as insane as the story was there were moments that just couldn't be understood being told. He had to give the creator credit for making such a crazy story with such eyepopping visuals.

 **"I'm curious to see how you're gonna do Chiaki...but there is one thing you and everyone who dares to play/watch this game should learn."** Both girls blinked as his expression turned serious.

Granted Hajime was always serious, but his eyes hardened as he stared at the screen. **"What is it?"** He's silent for a moment, watching Chiaki go through the beginners tutorial, waiting till she starts introductions with the cast for the game before taking a deep breath.

 **"Whatever you do...do not-and I repeat DO NOT get attached to ANY of the characters."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So this idea had been buzzing for awhile especially when I myself am a danganronpa trash fan who started playing for a friend who was trying to get into the series. I felt this was as good a time as any to get it worked on.**

 **So i'll probably be uploading this just like any youtuber, where i'll do parts of this and then other chapters involving games. And THEN adding characters...I know Sen already has one that just HAS to join the group(whether they like it or not)**

 **But thats it for now. If you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as not only do I love to see people enjoying the story as much as I do-but it also becomes good inspiration and really make this story come to life. Tchao for now folks~**


	6. Video 5-Pokemon Colosseum Part 1

Usachi

 **Author Notes: It's a new year(and already i deal with the sadness of me losing my hard work! Sob...) and within my arsenal of new games for the series(well not so much new, but new to me, as well as some personal favorites of mine)**

 **Also before I begin, I apologize to the person who asked about Chrono Trigger, that game from what I heard is really bloody good-but i've never played it, let alone own it...so sadly it will not be joining this series.(but I really appreciate you asking for it!) I do not own Danganronpa~**

3rd P.O.V

 _ **Warning...this game though is safe for all ages it is going to be joined by a friend who is very weird and likely to swear. Again swears will be bleeped out and though the individual mentioned is not a bad person...he comes off as evil and scary.**_

 _ **We recommend that you at least be age thirteen+ or get parent's permission before watching this video. Please do not continue further or send angry comments. We don't want to read it.**_

 _ **Regardless of views this gameplay is going to be one of the few ongoing series, but we will continue placing warnings at the start of each video. Thank you.**_

 ***** Cute little chime begins to play *****

 **Usachi-usausa usachi. We love to play- you and me~**

 **Usachi Usachi. Here we are 1-2-3.**

 **Usa-us-us-usachi What game to play?**

 **We shall see~**

The first thing that shows up into view is Hajime setting up the console for todays' gameplay as Chiaki bobs her head to the beat of the little intro jingle. No matter how many times she listens to it, she'll never get tired of it.

So much so that for a few minutes she's not even aware that the camera was on. Hajime had to give her a slight elbow to the stomach for her to realize what was going on. **"Oh...sorry."**

She gives a small, embarrassed smile as her friend rolls his eyes. Typical Chiaki. **"Hey guys. Hope you all are doing well today. Um...we saw the views and comments and were really happy to see that you guys were interested in a Ronpadangan series."** In all honesty the gamer girl was jittery.

Though she had no qualms about todays' game(actually she was pretty excited since it was another one she'd be doing blind) her hands were itching for the teasing story and mysterious comments Hajime was stating.

Literally Chiaki has not touched the game since their first episode, and she was going through withdrawals bad. **"However that's not going to be going on today. Hajime figured it would be good to have a couple different games on the channel so there would be some variety for people to check out."**

It had become apparent to him as he went through setting up the channel and formatting it for use. Their first official game video was the only one so far that was more or less for everyone.

Though he expected their channel to have a more older, mature audience, it didn't hurt having some different games for those who were younger as well as for Chiaki so she doesn't get bored(or in Ronpadangan's case heart broken.)

 **"Sorry Hajime..."** She gives a sheepish smile as the young man struggles with a tangle of wires. **"Ah huh."** Today it was all on Chiaki to explains todays' game, as he was entirely focused on situating the curly, twirling wires.

Her poor game sphere was stuffed in a box and though was in excellent condition hadn't been used in awhile. **"After talking to some friends in our class, we got a good few recommendations...which also brings us to the warning that Hajime is probably going to implement during editing."**

It was true, of course he would have no idea what warning he would give until after the recording. Hajime could only hope it wouldn't be so bad. Of course those hopes were cut as a huge slam startled Chihiro. **"Eek!"** Menacing laughter echoed in the room as their friend stepped into view.

 **"Yes fear me-for I am the Great Gundam Tanaka! The true Ice Lord alongside my Four Dark Devas of Destruction shall wreak havoc on you mortal souls! Fuhahahaha!"** Without meaning to he posed perfectly in front of the camera.

His little hamsters coming out of their hiding spots. Hajime, at last managing to succeed in his task, gives a deadpanned expression. **"Before anyone starts typing in the comments...yes, this is how he is. And Gundam remember the rules. 5 bucks per swear and don't scare our viewers away."**

The demonic man bows his head slightly. **"I am well aware of our contract Hajime. Have no concerns for I will limit my powers and rest from my conquest for the sake of your game."** Chihiro giggles slightly from behind the lens...she heard the stories from her two underclassmen but wow.

 **"It's nice to finally meet you Gundam. I'm Chihiro."** While the two begin their introductions, and Hajime being there to keep his eccentric friend under a tight leash, Chiaki grabs her controller.

Bouncing in her seat as it starts up. **"Gundam here is the Ultimate Breeder, and has a plethora of knowledge on animals. He has several pets, but much to everyone's shock he's never heard of Pokemon. So we decided to fix that."** Granted Chiaki knew Gundam wasn't much of a gamer.

As she recalled memories of when they had their first class get together and she brought over a game system. He had no clue what he was playing or even what the controls were, something she planned to rectify immediately!

Especially as she found out he wasn't the only one. Hajime, grabbing the teen by the scarf sat him down and finally get in on the info portion of the video. **"I went looking online for a pokemon game that would match Gundam and his...personality, and apparently this one I ordered online matched perfectly."**

His statement raised quite a few eyebrows from his peers. Was there truly such a game? Gundam laughs, amused. **"So what pray tell is this challenge i am to undergo? What hellish force am I to send to salvation?"** Before he could say anything else, the other three pointed to a jar on the desk.

 **"Swear jar!"** Blinking in surprise, now realizing his slip up, he silently does as told. Hajime found himself sighing as he could tell it was going to be a long day. But he'd happily deal with Gundam then a few other individuals...

Hajime simply grabs a water bottle, taking a sip as the opening screen for the game finally decided to reveal itself. **"Pokemon Colosseum?"** Chiaki blinked, interested in the characters that were on screen.

Gundam, much to everyone's surprise, including his own is given the controller. **"What is the meaning of this Chiaki? And you still haven't full explained to me of...pokemon. Are they fouls beasts of which I must tame?"** Chiaki giggled as she pressed the A button for him.

 **"To an extent yeah, pokemon is short for pocket monsters and in the games you catch them in little capture devices called pokeballs. Hajime looked online and apparently it got lots of good reviews so it should be fun...probably."** Hajime was so tired...and they haven't even started the game yet.

Still he hoped everyone would enjoy it. **"This is according to some websites a hidden gem of a game. So Gundam, since this is a single player game, Chiaki is letting you do the gameplay, while she gives support. As per usual Chihiro is going to join us for her commentary, and if we're stuck i'll look up a guide."**

The man of darkness glanced down in confusion, trying figure out which button does which. The pinkette had her work cut out for her. **"Here press the green button to start. Ok, now click on new game."** He does as he's told. Looking at the character he would be playing as.

 **"A name? Fuhahahaha! I see now. This must be the will of Causality as I must leave my legacy. My title which will strike fear in the hearts of all."** Much to his sadness however...none of his creative names didn't fit the word limit.

Hajime couldn't help but shake his head. **"Just put your name Gundam, it's good enough."** The teen in question didn't want it to be _'good enough.'_ **"For the Tanaka Empire-I will concede. Yet let it be known I am the Supreme ruler of evil!"**

His fellow male companion rubbed his face, relived when the opening intro took place. All eyes were glued to the cut scene. They watch in all as the protagonist now called _'Gundam'_ blows up a building.

 **"What is that creature besides him? It truly looks like a familiar of shadows! And what of that lavender one? Are they my companions?"** It felt like a dark aura surrounded the temporary member.

Chihiro piped up, answering his questions with a smile. **"Those are just some of the many pokemon that you can have in the game. There's like a thousand different ones based on all sorts of things. Animals, plants, folklore, some were based on objects or were man made..."**

He was listening, and it increased his demonic aura all the more. **"I shall _'capture'_ them all! They will be mine to possess. What are these two familiars called?"** Hajime narrowed his eyes as Chiaki's sparkled, together the pair in front of him was frightening.

 **"Don't you mean gotta _'catch them all?'_ Anyways the black one is Umbreon, and the purple one is Espeon, they're part of the eeveelutions, a series of pokemon that evolve from something called an eevee depending on how you take care of it or evolve it."**

There was never a greater time where Hajime felt terrified. **"Wait...you said evolve and take care of them. Can you breed pokemon?"** Two intense gazes turn towards him.

Chiaki and Gundam were waiting, silently demanding Hajime answer. **"N-not in this game no. But in general, you can breed pokemon."** Much like a burning flame douse in water, his two friends slump onto the ground, disappointed. So badly that Hajime felt bad. But Chihiro, thank goodness, came to his rescue.

 **" I remember hearing about this game awhile back. You get to capture shadow pokemon in this right Hajime?"** He nodded to the programmer slightly, purposely ignoring the reignited due next to him. **"Shadow...Pokemon?"**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: The swear jar has been added, and for the record I love Gundam...i just do. I think him and pokemon should go hand in hand. And now thanks to Chiaki...we've created a monster.**

 **Especially since we got the shadow series, starting with Colosseum which is one of my fav pokemon games ever! I'm probably going to do a few one note chapters doing games, while switching chapters of Colosseum and Ronpadangan.**

 **But ladies and gentlemen...that is it for now. If you guys like this series, please feel free to fav, follow, or review, as I appreciate all the love and support my stories get. Tchao for now.**


	7. Video 4-Ronpandangan Part 2

Usachi

MAKE SURE YOU READ THE AUTHOR NOTES(BOTH ABOVE AND BOTTOM) FOR THIS CHAPTER-IMPORTANT QUESTIONS AND PLANS ARE IN NEED OF YOUR INPUT. THANK YOU!

 **Author Notes: So it's time ladies and gents on the long awaited chapter 7. Now i'm contemplating how i should do the chapters, especially since I now have two quote on quote 'long series' to post.**

 **I kinda want to hear what you guys have to say. Especially since I plan on posting other one or two chapter 'uploads' in between it all but i got ideas, lots of them.**

 **And with that and the other postings i'm doing it may take time to incorporate them. I do not own Danganronpa or the other games brought up in this series. Let's go!**

 _Last time on Ronpadangan-_

 _ **"I'm curious to see how you're gonna do Chiaki...but there is one thing you and everyone who dares to play/watch this game should learn."** Both girls blinked as his expression turned serious._

 _Granted Hajime was always serious, but his eyes hardened as he stared at the screen. **"What is it?"** He's silent for a moment, watching Chiaki go through the beginners tutorial, waiting till she starts introductions with the cast for the game before taking a deep breath._

 _ **"Whatever you do...do not-and I repeat DO NOT get attached to ANY of the characters."**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was an ominous warning to be sure, with both Chihiro and Chiaki asking the same question. **"Why?"** Their friend could only shake his head, offering them pity. **"You'll see soon enough...for now just keep going."**

With Hajime's demanding warning in place Chiaki reads the dialogue quietly to herself before pausing. **"Should I read this out loud? Or just wait a moment?"** Her friend crosses his arms, tilting his head from side to side as he thinks about it.

 **"We'll leave the actual decision based on the comments we get for the future episodes. For now though, we may as well read it out loud. I can do the guys."** Hajime narrows his eyes as the first set of characters pops up.

Each were uniquely designed, and though some characters you could easily guess their ultimates, some were a bit of a surprise. **"Ok Chiaki, pick your first character intro. We already got Nagei Matoko-the Ultimate Clutz. Now we got to meet the rest of the cast."**

Chihio couldn't help but giggle at the title. Just from the inner monologue Nagei seemed like a very optimistic and somewhat naive character. And his title seemed to emphasize that goofy nature. This character really reminded Chihiro of her friend, maybe she should tell Makoto about this game?

Humming quietly the soft spoken gamer nudges the control stick towards the character in the middle. **"She looks nice."** Chiaki's first pick was a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a long, off the shoulder, black dress that made her pale purple eyes pop.

Her arms were covered from the fingers up to her shoulders with chains in various shades of green. The group marveled at the detail. The inter-connecting with one another reminded them of vines. Topping off her design was a multi-colored rose nestled in her ear.

Hajime bit his lip but couldn't help but smile, but he took a sip of his water bottle, hoping he doesn't give anything away. **"Well let's talk to her then. What'll happen is there'll be a little talk between the characters until we've gone through all fifteen."**

?: Um, do you mind not staring at me? You're kinda making me uncomfortable.

Nagei: Oh! S-sorry about that. I was just looking at the rose in your hair. It's pretty~

?: Thanks that's really sweet of you. So since we got to get this shindig going I guess, what's your name?

Nagei: Oh yeah! My name is Nagei Matoko the heh-Ultimate Klutz. And yours?

?: I'm...not even going to ask how you got that title so i'm just gonna roll with it. I'm Kiku Hanako. If the name wasn't enough of a hint i'm the Ultimate Florist. Nice to meet you.

It was a short conversation, but already Chiaki was ignoring Hajime's warning about getting attached. And he couldn't even blame her, still he kept his poker face on...there was still a crap ton more to go through.

The guy on Kiku's right was next on Chiaki's hit list. His white head phones, blue boy band hair and warm brown eyes was the first thing she noticed. **"Hmm, any guesses on what he could be Chihiro? I'm thinking musician."**

Nibbling a bit on her lip, Chihiro pondered, giving a small glance Hajime's way. Only to deflate when he refused to give hints. **"I'm not sure. Maybe...skateboarder? The jeans and t-shirt give a mellow feel to me."** There was really only one way to find out.

Nagei: Hi! I'm Nagei and it's nice to-? Are you ok?

?: Yeah-just...do you mind lowering your voice a bit? You're being a bit loud.

Nagei: Whoops sorry about that.

?: Not your fault, I was born with really sensitive ears, so it's all on me.

Nagei: Wow really? Oh hey wait I recognize you! You're Echos from the latest issue of Musix!

?: You caught me. But that's my stage name for when i'm at work or talking to fans. We're classmates so I'd rather you call me Hibiki. Hibiki Kazuki-The Ultimate DJ is at your service.

 **"Hey Hajime is there a way to further interact with the characters here?"** When he first started talking to her about it, he mentioned this being a murder mystery, but she didn't expect the game to be like this at all.

Though the fact that she doesn't play visual novels had something to do with her lack of experience. **"Yeah actually, the game has what's known as free time events, where you pick and choose characters you wanna hang out with. You learn about them and even get some benefits for doing it."**

He did his best to keep it vague, not wanting to bring up the actual murder/mystery part just yet. **"More on that later though. Who's next? Chihiro any takers?"** Scrunching up her face slightly the Ultimate Programmer thinks long and hard at the remaining three before pointing at the one on the far left.

It was the last girl of the group for this set, and had a far more...cold expression compared to the others. Her face was completely neutral, her hair was silver in a pixie cut, revealing ice blue eyes staring back at the protagonist.

Her black and white camo patterned jeans, graffiti style crop top and pierced ears really made her stand out. There was no doubt this conversation wasn't going to be as nice or polite as the others.

Nagei: Hello? Um my name is Nagei-

?: Dude I heard you from the last few conversations. This rinse and repeat shit isn't my thing. I'm Mayumi Yamada the Ultimate Archer. If you don't want to look like swiss cheese you'll call me Yumi. None of the formal crap.

The group really didn't have any comment on that character. **"Well then...two left."** Hajime is given the chance to pick character number 4, so he decides on the character on the farthest right. The rather...aristocratic looking gentleman next to Hibiki.

 **"He looks like someone ripped out one of Shakespere's plays. Or the Victorian era."** Chiaki ohhed at his black combed hair and crimson eyes. Her eyes were twinkling the more she looked at him. The guy had a monocle! A monocle!

 **"Please tell me we have the Ultimate Vampire named Dracula."** Hajime stifled a laugh. **"Why don't you click on him and find out?"** Not needing to be told twice she does so. Bouncing on her floor pillow.

?: What's this? You!

Nagei: M-me? What?

?: Tell me do you hear it?

Nagei: Um...no. What do you hear.

?: Why...the stars of course! Oh how they weep as you and your beloved Juliet have yet to meet. Young sir-it is time to take upon your role in this accursed world! State your name!

Nagei: Ok...Nagei. Nagei Matoko. It's nice to meet you uh...

?: My dear boy you are in luck! For you are in the presence of the Ultimate Screenwriter Eji Fumio! Together we shall alter the course of fate with my beloved quill~

Hajime couldn't hold it in any longer, he was laughing at Chiaki as she collapsed onto the floor in dismay. **"He should've been the Ultimate Vampire!"** Tears were coming out of the boys eyes.

He had been watching his friend's reaction the whole time, getting more and more hyped only to come crumbling down. **"Screenwriter fit's him pretty well though."** Chihiro was trying to cheer her underclassman while shaking her head at the sight.

 **"In all honesty this guy with his...vocabulary reminds me a lot of Gundam. At the very least they like being cryptic."** Realization struck with the pinkette, she snapped her head as if zapped with lightning. **"Is this how you were able to easily be friends with him?"**

Guilty as charged he gives off a small smirk. **"You could say that. Alright last character of this set, then I think we should call the video."** He gets whines in two separate directions. Neither of the girls wanted this to end.

Both of them do their utmost to change his mind. Giving puppy faces and begging...it was an absolute struggle on the teen's part but Hajime put his foot down, his expression stern despite their best efforts.

 **"No girls, we got to edit this video, grab Gundam for his gameplay and I don't know about you Chihiro but Chiaki and I got a project to work on due in a couple days. I know for a fact that Chiaki hasn't even started it, so no. If we finish it early-and properly. Then maybe we can do another session. Now click."**

Pouting Chiaki mumbles under her breath. **"Fine."** Last but no least was the boy on the second left, next to Yumi. Sun kissed skin, his left eye being sea blue, the other moss green hidden with shoulder length chestnut hair.

Dimples showed on his sprite as he smiled, his hands nestled in the pockets of loose fitted khakis and a white transparent polo shirt. So transparent that the girls got a good look of a nicely toned anime chest.

Nagei: Hi! My name is Nagei Matoko! It's nice to meet you~

?:...

Nagei: ?...Um are you alright?

?: Dude...where'd you get that?

Nagei: Get what?

?: That shirt bro! It's lit!

Nagei: Oh thanks! But I can't remember, it was ages ago. Sorry.

?: Man that blows.

Nagei: So. Who are you?

?: My bad dude, I tend to get off track a lot. Names DAISUKE Osamu the Ultimate Skateboarder!

Nagei: Wait-Skateboarder?!

Daisuke: Uh yeah dude. My dad made me dress up for my first day. God I can't wait to get out of this shit. It's way too tight.

 **"Wait wait-what?!"** Chiaki was broken, already she was dealing with a plot twist. Hajime clapped his hands together. **"Ok, as agreed-and for the fact that I think Chiaki needs some time to let these characters sink in...we're ending it."**

Reaching down Hajime grabs the gamer's controller...only to find resistance in retrieving it. **"Chiaki...you need to let go."** She shakes her head, and it ends up in a tug a war between the two. **"Noooooo! Let me play!"**

Leading to Chihiro doing the outro. With a sheepish smile she waves to the camera. **"Thanks so much for watching. Hope you all enjoyed this as much as we did~ Please feel free to put down what you thought in the comments. We hope to see you again! Bye~"**

To be continued

 **klutz**

 **florist**

 **dj**

 **archer**

 **skater**

 **screenplay writer**

 **Author Notes: Well ladies and gents that's it for right now. But of course Sen is hooked off this chapter so that of course means more work for me lol We got 6 characters...only 9 or 10 more to go...*sob***

 **this is going to be a long one.** **So under this author notes is going to be the name meanings i looked up to decide these Ultimate Names. Oh and before I forget I need comments.**

 **Sen and I were talking and we were thinking once in awhile uploading an usachi q &a session where Hajime and the gang look up messages they got on their channel and talk about them. So give us questions or 'youtube' comments we can use lol.**

 **But for now though this is it. If you enjoyed this series feel free to fav/follow/review. We appreciate all the support we've been getting for this series as we're enjoying it just as much. Ok guys, later-tchao for now!**

So **Kiku** is the japanese name for Chrysanthemum which can mean "noblity", "trust me" and "purity in the language of flowers. **Hanako** also means flower girl~

 **Hibiki** means Echo and I had him in another story i'm working on with Sen called Redemption trials. So i figured i'd put him in this with the last name **Kazuki** meaning. Harmony/peace/brightness

 **Mayumi** is from ma=real/genuine, and **yumi** =archery bow. So i figured it worked, and **yamada** means mountain rice paddy but I chose it for the more genericness of the name.

Next is **Eji** which means eternity, next. While **Fumio** is literary/scholarly child...which considering his character I was all for!

 **DAISUKE** means great helper. **Osamu** means chronicler/ disciplined/logical, which was chosen more or less due to his family backstory.


End file.
